Désespoir
by OpaleDeNuitEternelle
Summary: Je crois que j'ai essayer de faire quelque chose d'oppressant. Ca a marché ? Tu me le diras si ça n'a pas marché? S'il te plait. J'espère qu'on aura l'impression d'être perdu dans la tête de quelqu'un de perdu. Tu me le diras si tu as aimé ?Je peux juste te dire qu'il y a Hannah Abbot, Drago Malefoy (Est-ce que ça s'écrit Malfoy ?Tu me le diras?) et des idée noires. Bonne chance.


_Désespoir._

 _Tout est à JKR. Enjoy._

Les murs du château.

Hannah Abbot. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce prénom maintenant ?

Ils sont beaucoup trop grands. Trop noirs. Elle est où la lumière? Ils sont où les tableaux qui souriaient ? Juste des grands couloirs, sombres, vides et pleins en même temps. Des gens qui marchent. Vers où ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce réellement sa septième année ou n'est-elle qu'un fantôme ?

Maman est morte, Maman est morte, Maman est morte.

Elle ne sourit plus. Elle souriait avant ? Elle n'en a pas le souvenir. Personne ne rit ou ne court. Est-ce qu'on a déjà rigolé à Poudlard ? Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le vrai Poudlard est triste. Les élèves sont tristes. Est-ce qu'ils ont les yeux qui pétillent ? Non. Ca existe encore des yeux qui pétillent ? C'est quoi déjà vivre ? A quoi ça sert ?

Maman est morte, Poudlard est triste.

C'est grand, c'est écrasant, c'est tout le temps le silence. Elle marche comme ça, la tête baissée. Elle ne sait pas où elle va. Quelqu'un sait où ils vont tous ? Elle y va, c'est tout. C'est rangé. On marche en rang. Il n'y a pas de joie.

C'est un peu la guerre. Chacun pour soit. Son père le lui a souvent répété. Quand on est petite et jolie, on ferme sa gueule, on sauve sa peau. Sa mère, elle lui disait qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes, sourire et pardonner. Elle devrait faire comme ça. Juste relever la commissure de ses lèvres.

C'est Maman qui est morte.

C'est eux qui l'ont tué. Sourire ce serait comme se révolter ? Ne pas sourire c'est se protéger. C'est le silence. Personne ne parle. Avant, tout le monde parlait dans la grande salle pour les repas. Qui veut parler ? On a le droit de parler ? Peut-être pas. Et si on essayait ? Pour dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Ils sont là, sur l'estrade. Avec leurs petits sourires. On a le droit de les détester alors qu'ils dirigent le monde ? Elle n'en est pas sûre. N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un pour les sauver tous ? Ah oui, ils disent qu'il est mort.

Lui aussi ?

Tout le monde meurt et ça ne lui fait rien. De toute façon, on ne va pas se concentrer sur autre chose que soi. Pourquoi il la regarde avec cet air inquiet lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire qu'il s'inquiète maintenant ? C'est à cause de lui tout ça. Et lui, on a le droit de le détester ? Elle n'est pas sûre. Il est de leur côté après tout.

On a le droit de vomir ? Elle n'en peut plus du silence. Elle pourrait crier. Pourquoi faire ? Ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est tout. Elle a mal au ventre. Elle ne veut pas manger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire si elle ne mange pas ? Si elle se laisse dépérir ? Ils vont rigoler. Sa mort, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, elle est où la différence ?

Tout le monde se lève. C'est déjà fini ? Tant mieux. Mais il n'y a que dans la grande salle qu'elle se sent en sécurité. Ca existe la sécurité ? Elle n'est qu'un fantôme. Ca existe les humains ? Ce ne sont que des fantômes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a mal au cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que son regard part toujours vers lui ? Il a trahi après tout. Il n'existe plus. A-t-il déjà existé ?

Il fait sombre toujours, elle suit les gens. Est-ce qu'elle existe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? S'asseoir dans une salle sombre et les écouter dire qu'ils sont supérieurs aux autres ? C'est vrai ? Ils leur disent alors c'est vrai. Non ? Elle ne sait pas.

Pourquoi personne ne réagit ? Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas ? Parce qu'elle a peur. Tout le monde a peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui ?

Le sortilège de torture.

Oui, c'est parfait pour faire du mal. Comme si ils avaient besoin de plus de souffrance. Un enfant de onze ans ? Il a de l'innocence et de la peur dans les yeux. Pourquoi lui ? Qui va intervenir ? Personne ? Ils ont trop peur ? Il faut se serrer les coudes disait Maman.

Maman est morte.

L'enfant est vivant. Elle ne va pas laisser faire ça ? Si ? De toute façon personne ne va faire ce que l'adulte, le mangemort, dit. Si ? Evidemment, ce gorille de Serpentard. Mais il fallait s'en douter. Et elle ne va rien faire. Il sort sa baguette. L'enfant se recroqueville. Que va-t-elle faire ? Baisser les yeux et se taire. De toute façon, c'est ce que tout le monde fera. Oui, ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Mais comment se regarder après ça ? Elle y pensera après. Elle va rester dans son coin. Elle…

« Non ! »

Non. Non. Non. C'est elle qui a parlé ? Oui. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle s'avance. Elle n'a pas le choix. Et puis maintenant, elle a compris. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle sort sa baguette et se place devant l'enfant. Elle le protégera.

Maman est morte. Pas elle.

Pourquoi est-ce que le mangemort sourit ? Evidemment, être le tortionnaire d'un peuple soumis est toujours ennuyeux. Elle ne sera plus soumise. On la saisit et lui arrache sa baguette. Qui ? Les gorilles de Serpentard. Bien sur. Et lui, le lâche, le traître, il la regarde d'un air désolé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Elle n'a pas peur de la douleur. Rien ne la brisera jamais.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

C'est insupportable. Combien de temps a-t-elle crié? Elle est au sol. En position fœtale. N'est-ce pas la position normale pour des sujets ? Est-elle soumise finalement ? Tout le monde est sorti. Il a empêché ses amis de venir vers elle. Sont-ils vraiment ses amis ? Elle a mal dans chaque recoin de son corps. Elle a voulu mourir. Se battre ? A quoi ça peut bien servir ?

L'enfant est sauvé. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Y aura-t-il quelqu'un la prochaine fois ? Oui. Et si non, elle, elle sera là. Le combat commence. Mais elle a si mal. Est-ce raisonnable ? Elle ne sait pas. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ? Lâcher prise.

Son nom. Un corps. Il tombe à côté d'elle. Elle est toujours recroquevillée. C'est lui. Le traître. Pourquoi est-il revenu cette année ? Il ne restera sûrement pas. Drago Malefoy. Il ne parle pas pendant longtemps. Son odeur de pin et de soleil imprègne l'air. Il lui prend les mains. Elle le déteste. Vraiment ? Peut-être pas. Il faut pardonner disait Maman. Mais Maman est morte. Peut-être à cause de lui. Lui qui était si gentil. Lui qui lui mentait.

Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi.

C'est tout ce qu'il sait dire ? Elle a mal. Si mal. Lâcher prise. Elle aimerait bien. Mais c'est impossible, il est là. Il l'enserre. Il s'excuse. Est-ce qu'elle va lui pardonner ? Elle ne croit pas. Si. Il lui embrasse les doigts, les mains, le cou, les joues, le front, la bouche. Elle ne se dégage pas. Il sent bon. Il est rassurant. Elle pleure. Ou bien est-ce lui ? Peut-être tous les deux. Non, c'est elle. Les larmes salées glissent jusqu'à sa bouche. Il les embrasse aussi. Il pleure aussi.

Pardonne-moi.

Elle lui rend ses baisers. Elle recommence à sourire derrière ses larmes. C'est compliqué d'être amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

Elle lui pardonne.


End file.
